


Mouthful of Ash

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Cigarettes, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Lauren knows another nurse once.
Alternatively: five things which Lauren knows about Nina and one thing she learns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this. 
> 
> This is a reposting from my old account.

i: 

A pack of cigarettes and swig of Red Bull are better than any bowl of cereal. Lauren gags, spitting out a mouthful of amber and ash into the sink as Nina laughs, accustomed to her breakfast. 

ii: 

Bathroom walls are incapable of muffling sobbing in the shower over losing a patient. A ratty bathrobe and creaky sofa soothe the immediate aftershocks. 

iii:

Cigarettes are a bigger staple in their house than tea. 

iv:

Their air conditioning kicks off without warning. Nina still wanders around the house with a blanket hanging over her shoulders. 

v: 

The mattress and blankets and sheets are completely ruined from sweat. It allows her to draw an undeniable conclusion: Nina gives wonderful head. 

vi: 

Lauren means to come home with her packet of Doritos and wine. Instead she wonders how her family could pick such an ugly picture for her obituary and watches as Nina wanders out for a smoke break. 

She digs her nails into her palm as she realizes how divine the thumping of Nina’s living heart sounds.


End file.
